I Do But I Don't
by xo-emma-ox
Summary: Claire and Gray are slowly falling in love. There's just one problem... Claire's engaged! Claire/Gray Claire/Kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go. I'm attempting another long fic. XD (It'll be like, four or five chapter, epilogue included). This is where Claire and Gray fall in love.... but there's a catch. Claire's engaged!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!! This chapter will be short.**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Claire's POV**

"Yes!"

I kissed him. As we embraced, I admired the glistening ring on my left hand. It's amber stone gleamed in the Summer sunlight. We broke apart.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I reply.

--

**Gray's POV**

"So what's up?" I ask, folding my hands together on my lap.

Claire looks up at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what."

I smile. "What?"

"Guess."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Guess!"

"Claire, just tell me!"

"No. You have to guess."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"You... found gold while you were hoeing your field."

"Nope."

"You... taught your dog a new trick."

"His name is _Beans_, and no."

"Ok, _Beans_. You... ate a handful of grass."

"What? No-"

I shoved a handful of grass into Claire's mouth. She screamed and spat it out, laughing. She wiped the grass off her face with her left hand. I stared at it.

"Claire?" I ask. "What's that on your hand?"

"Uh..." She grinned, but it was tense. "I, uh... I'm getting married. To... Kai."

I stood there silently. I doubt I showed any emotion. But inside my heart had sank and was about to fall out my ass. I stomach was creeping it's way up my throat.

"... W-what?" I croak.

"Um... yeah. I have to go." Claire mumbled.

Yeah. Go. Go and have a beautiful life together with _Kai_. Go get married and have hundreds of children and just have a good old time. Without _ME_. I should've known this was coming. I should've known. But I didn't realize it until it happened.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Well... that went well." I muttered, tossing an apple core over my shoulder.

I knew Gray didn't like Kai. But... the look on his face. It... it _hurt_ to see it. Beans trailed at my feet. Kai appeared in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs."

"Hey, baby." I smile sheepishly.

"Carter said we have a rehearsal on the 14th." Kai starts, handind me a small notebook. "And that we need to choose the food on the 11th. But I can't go. I trust you, though. Just don't choose the fish. Go without me. And you and I have fittings on the 9th. Are you getting all this?"

I stare at him. "... What?"

Kai grinned, sighing deeply. "I have to go back to the Cottage. See you later."

He planted a kiss on me, then left my farm. I sighed. I headed for my newly renovated hosue.

"Dammit." I mumbled, stumbling over a stump.

Before my face planted into the dirt, a strong arm caught me.

_Gray_.

"Are you alright?" He asked, a scowl on his face.

I nodded. His expression lightened slightly.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"Mad about what?" He grunted.

Hm. I wonder.

"You know. The whole... marriage... thing."

"It's fine." Gray snapped, walking away.

I grabbed his shoulder. "Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault!"

"I'm not mad." He said loudly, pushing my hand away.

"Yes you are!" I replied. "I don't want you to be mad! I want to fix things!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?!" He yelled, turning to face me again.

"I don't _know_, Gray!" I screamed, smacking him on the arm.

It was a useless attempt, seeing as how he was tank, and I'm puny.

"Claire, _don't_." Gray took my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't tell me what or what not to do, Gray." I snapped, trying to pull my hand away. "You're not my hus-"

I froze. He froze, then glared. I grimaced.

"Gray, I'm sorry-" I reached for his arm.

He backed away. "Save it."

"_Gray_."

"I _don't_ want to hear it." He walked away.

And maybe walked out of my life forever.

--

**Gray's POV**

I hated him. I _hated_ him. He was dead to me. I didn`t care if we shared a room at the Inn. I _hated_ him. He could sleep outside in the freezing air for all I care. Well, I guess it wouldn't be cold, seeing as how it's Summer...

"Gray? What's with the scowl?" Cliff enters the room. "Are you okay?"

"Just mind your own damn business, Cliff." I snap, and his eyes grow large. "Just leave me alone..."

I roll over onto my other side. Cliff stays quiet and readys himself for bed. That night, I did not sleep soundly. I dreamt. I dreamt about Claire. And me.

_--_

_Claire grins, leaning towards me. "You're so wonderful to me."_

_"Because I love you." I whisper into her ear._

_She closes her eyes. I feel my face burning, and I pull at my hat. Except it wasn't there. It had been replaced with a bandana. I looked at my hands. They were extremely tan._

_"I love you, too-" Claire replies, leaning in for a kiss. "...Kai."_

_--_

I awoke in a cold sweat, my heart pounding.

"_Dammit_!" I whispered to myself, punching my pillow.

_But why am I blaming Claire for all of this? How can I blame her for wanting to feel safe? That's all _I_ really want. I can't be mad at her. I just _can't.

--

**Claire's POV**

"Gray?" I ask, confused. "What're you doing?"

He was hugging me. _Gray_ was hugging _me_.

"Gray. People are staring."

"I'm sorry." He apologized briefly.

I nodded. "It's fine. I understand. It came as a shock to me, too." I grinned.

So did he. "Want to go up to the Peak of Mother's Hill?"

"Sure." I say.

Just like we used to.

--

**Lousy ending? Sure. But just wait and see what happens. Are you all wondering why Kai can't make it to the food choosing? Hm.... Are you wondering _now_? XD**

**- emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. After no reviews T_T, I decided just to keep going. It'll get good, people, I swear!**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Gray's POV**

I tossed a wild grape in her direction, and Claire's mouth opened and received it. I laugh.

"You're getting better!"

She grins. Her lips had turned a light shade of purple. "So do you think you'll get married some day?"

Way to lighten to mood. "... Nah. I'm better off on my own." I sigh. "I always have been."

Claire frowned. "What about Mary?"

I tensed. "Mary? ... We're just friends."

"Oh, blah blah!" She giggled. "You like her, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I like... someone else." I pull at my hat.

"Who is it? Tell me the truth!"

I shrug. "Sometimes the truth isn't enough."

She grabs my arm. "Please, Gray. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"That's just the way it is."

"Just because that's how it is doesn't mean that's how it _should_ be!"

I snort. "Too bad. And I like watching you beg like this." I grin.

Claire growls. "Fine. But I'll find out some day. You bet your sweet little kiester!"

I laugh.

She frowns, standing. "I'll race you back to my farm."

I stand, muttering. "I just ate a meatball sandwich. I might get cramps."

Claire giggles. "On your marks... Get set... GO!"

--

**Kai's POV**

"Don't _you_ look beautiful." I say, grinning as she sat down."Happy birthday."

"I do, don't I?" She grinned. "And thanks."

My smile faded slightly. "So... are you free on the 12th? It's a Sunday."

"Oh, yes. I'm _always_ free for you, Kai."

We started to kiss.

--

**Gray's POV**

"Jeeze, Claire. You're getting fast!" I pant, leaning over.

She giggled, her breath coming out heavily. "It's so _hot_. That's the one thing I hate about Summer. It's too hot!"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "That's not the only thing..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

Silence.

I scratch the back of my head. "Claire?"

"Yes?" She sat down on the grass, and I joined her.

"Do you _love_ Kai?"

Her mouth opened slightly, and she looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

"I-I..." Claire stuttered. "I mean, _yeah_, of course! Of course I love Kai! Why else would I be marrying him?"

"I don't know." I admit honestly. "I just... I wouldn't blame you for just wanting feel safe."

"... Yeah. I-... yeah."

More silence.

She stands. "I... I think I'm gonna go inside. I'm not feeling well."

A lie. She looked fine.

"Yeah, okay. See you later." I get up and head for the front gate.

I turn. "Feel better."

She had a hand on the doorknob. "What? ... Oh. Right. Thanks."

I smirk.

--

**Claire's POV**

I closed the door gently behind me and run for my bed, peering out the window beside it. Gray was just standing, watching my house, grinning. I close the blinds and sit cross-legged.

_I love Kai, don't I?_

...

_Don't I?!_

--

**Claire's POV**

Ann slowly placed the small tiara on my head.

"It looks perfect." She grinned, standing back to admire her work. "Except this little seem at the back. It's lopsided."

She dove at it with a needle and thread. I tilted my head and gazed at myself. My wedding gown was mermaid style, and hugged my hips and thighs tightly. It flowed beautifully the moment it hit my knees. Around the neckline, it was embroided with tiny silver beads. My train was simple; milky white. May was carrying it.

"You look so pretty, Claire!" She squealed, her dark braids swaying.

"Thank you." I smile, though I feel anything but beautiful.

Kai yells from the Doctor's room. I was in Elli's. "How does it look, Claire?"

I sigh. "It looks good, honey. But you can't see it yet."

"Not until the big day." I can almost _hear_ him grinning.

"Not until the big day..." I repeat quietly.

Then everything went white.

"Whoops." Elli muttered, giggling. "I put the veil on backwards. I can't see your face!"

Everyone laughed. When I could see again, all the girls oo-ed and ah-ed. I felt all the blood rush to my face, and pinpricks at the back of my eyes. My mouth tasted like pennies, which usually meant I was about to throw up. I needed to get out of there. _Now_.

So I did. I ran all the way out of the Hospital, through Town Square, down the street, and burst into Saibara's shop, crying.

"_Where _is _Gray_?" I sobbed.

The old man looked at me. A girl, weeping in a wedding gown.

"Claire?" He muttered. "He's at the Peak of Mother's Hill. What are you-"

"Thanks." I closed the door shut behind me and headed for Mother's Hill.

--

**Gray's POV**

The sun beat down on my face warmly. I had removed my hat, a rare occurence, to enjoy it. I folded my arms behind my head. My button-up shirt's collar pulled at my neck. I tugged at it, my eyes shut. I felt something at my feet.

_Please don't be a wild dog. Please don't be a wild dog..._

"_Claire_?"

"Gray." Claire whimpered.

Her wedding dress was ruined. The train was _gone_, and her veil hung half-way off. Tears were streaming down her face at an unnatural rate.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I stood, brushing myself off and rushing over to her, taking her in my arms. "Why are you-"

She broke down. "I c-can't m-marry Kai! I _can't_! This is too much!"

I held her tight. "Claire, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Even if it means calling off the wedding."

"But I _love_ him!"

"Do you really?"

"Yes!" She sobbed.

"Then marry him! Just... put the wedding off for a while." I looked in her eyes.

"But he's o-only here in Summer." She sniffed, staring back.

"So? ... Get him to stay."

"... What if-... What if there's someone else?" Claire looked down.

My mouth dropped. "_What_?"

"I-... I don't know." She backed away. "Just forget it."

"But, Claire, I-"

"_Forget it_. I should've never said that. It's n-nothing." Claire wiped her eyes and walked away, leaving me speechless.

_Someone else_?

--

**Kai's POV **

"Move the wedding?" I stutter. "Claire! We can't move the wedding! It's... It's..."

"It's only on the 25th." Claire mumbles. "I was thinking we could wait until late Fall, maybe Winter-"

"Fall?! _Winter_?! Claire! I won't _be here_!" I yell.

She yells back. "Why don't you stay!?"

"What? No! Why should I?!" I holler.

Claire's eyes fill with tears. I realize I have said the wrong thing.

"Don't you want to be with me?" She whimpers.

I take her in my arms awkwardly. "... Yeah. I mean, of course! It's just... you know I hate the cold."

She sniffed. "Yeah, I know."

"Let's... let's just think about this, okay?" I whisper.

Claire sighed. "... Okay."

"I love you, Claire, and I want to get married to you as soon as possible." I shrug. " To relieve the stress, why don't we just do it tomorrow?" I suggest.

"T-tomorrow?" She mumbled. "I... I don't know..."

"C'mon, Claire. Let's do it." I do a little dance. "Live a little!"

"I... Okay." She giggles.

I lean into her again. "Summer 10th. Our anniversary."

"Yep." She whispers. "Just one... more... day."

--

**I wanted to keep going, but I'll stop. I need some reviews!! Help me out, people!! ^^ Can't wait.**

**- emma.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I'm thinking this is gonna get interesting, since there will be one more chapter, then an epilogue. Ooh hoo hoo! XD**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Gray's POV**

"Tomorrow?! _Tomorrow?!_" I yelled.

Claire winced. "It wasn't my idea."

"Claire, when are you going to stand up for yourself? You're letting him step all over you!" I growled. "I thought marriage was about honesty, and _equality_."

She frowned. "I thought so, too. But you know I've been keeping a secret."

"I do? ...What?"

"About... you know... someone _else_."

"Claire, are you cheating on Kai?" I ask.

"Youtell _me_, Gray." She puts a hand on her hip.

"Tell you _what_?"

"I don't know!" She tosses her arms in the air. "I hate this! I'm not happy right now!"

"No kidding." I snarl.

"And I'm choosing the fish, _dammit_!" Claire screamed.

I try to smother a laugh. "Didn't he tell you anything _but_ the fish?"

"I don't care! He can't tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman! I can make choices on my own." She sighed angrily. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat somewhere."

I shrug. "Why not?"

--

**Gray's POV**

We sat near the back of the Inn. Where, you know, no one would notice us. No one like Kai...

"Haha!" Claire downed another glass of wine. "Kai farts in his sleep? Gross!"

I scratch the back of my head. Where was my hat?

...

Oh, Goddess. I had left in on the Peak of Mother's Hill. I had been walking around without it!

Claire seemed to read my mind.

"Hey, Gray!" She giggled. "Where's your hat? You look weird without it!"

I feel my face redden. My hat would've come in handy.

"Weird in a good way, though." She looked at me with drunken concern. "Cute."

My eyes bug out. "Claire, you're drunk."

She nods blankly. "But just a little bit."

I grin, and Claire runs her fingers through my hair. My heartbeat quickened.

"You. Are. Adorable." She slurred, laying her head on the table. "And _oh so sexy_."

"...Uh, Claire?" I whisper. "C-Claire?"

She had passed out.

--

**Claire's POV**

Oh, Goddess. My head was pounding.

"I see you've woken up." Gray's husky voice mumbled.

I strained a smile. "Apparently." Then my mouth drops. "Oh, _shit_."

"What?"

I had just remembered. "I was supposed to drop off these flowers to Carter!"I said, reaching into my rucksack and taking out a bouquet. "They're for the ceremony tomorrow."

Gray shrugged and sighed, his mood changing. "Let's go, then."

--

**Kai's POV**

"Baby, it wasn't my idea!" I explained.

Her red eyes gleamed. "Then tell me _this_, _Kai_. Why is it that Claire wanted to hold off the wedding, while you decided to reschedule until tomorrow?!"

"Popuri, we can _still _see eachother! We just have to be quiet about it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of pretending. It's over."

"Oh, c'mon! Baby, wait-"

"Shut up, Kai."

--

**Gray's POV**

I held the door open for Claire and she went inside the church. Carter greeted us with a smile.

"Claire, Gray, so nice to see you two again." He beamed.

"I almost forgot to bring you these." She handed him the bouquet.

"Oh, these are lovely." He said, placing them on a pew. "My, Claire. You seem to be growing up so fast. I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow! We haven't even had time to practise!"

I sighed. Claire nodded. "Why don't we run through it right now?"

"That sounds wonderful."

I take a seat as they begin.

"Now, Claire, you'll stand here. And Kai will be right here. Then you will give your improvisational vows to eachother."

Improvisational vows? I'm confused.

Claire looked worried. "I must confess, I haven't even written mine yet. I never got a chance to get around to it. Gray, what would _you_ say?"

"What would I say?" I repeated, getting up and walking over where Kai would be tomorrow. "What would I say?"

I took Claire's hands. "Claire." I start.

She smiles, looking my directly in the eye.

"Claire," I say again, taking a deep breath. "I guess I would say... Claire, I think about you all day long. And when I'm not near you, all I think about is being near you."

I heard a gulp. Maybe it was me. Maybe it wasn't. Claire looked like she was about to cry. But from sadness or relief?

"And I know I'll never have to ask for anything, because as long as I have you in my life," I look down, then back at her. "I have everything I have ever wanted."

A tear slid down her cheek and she smiled a little. I realized I was holding my breath, and released it.

"I love you, Claire." I say quietly. "... I love you."

She lets out a small noise. Her mouth is opening and closing, but she can't find the words to say. But there is no need. I am kissing her. And I don't care if the whole world knows it.

I love Claire.

--

**Claire's POV**

I cried. I cried for all the people that have never cried when they wanted to. I cried after keeping my emotions to myself for so long. And Goddess, did it ever feel good to let it all out.

Gray ran behind me, all the way back to my farm.

"Claire! Look, I'm sorry-"

I turned, though I couldn't see him. My eyes were blurred from tears.

"Claire," He sighed. "I just wanted to let it out. I'm... I'm sorry I kissed you."

I shook my head and the tears started again. "It's okay, really." I sobbed, grateful. "I... I wanted you to."

--

**OH EM GEE! XD MAJOR GRAIRE FLUFF!!!!!!!!! Don't you love it? I DO! ONE MORE CHAPTER, THEN EPILOGUE. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- emma. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINAL CHAPTER! EPILOGUE NEXT! XD Sorry there aren't many chapters, but I don't have enough to write! This chapter is pretty long-looking, though. There's lots of like, paragraphs. ^^ Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer; don't own anything.**

**--**

**Gray's POV**

I woke smiling. My smile faded immediately when I realized what day it is. Summer 10th. Claire and Kai's wedding day. I can't force Claire to marry me instead of Kai. It was _her_ decision. I sighed.

_Let the chips fall where they may._

I cursed under my breath, reaching at my bed post. My hat was there. I placed it on my head. Something was scratchy. I took it off and glanced at a small note taped inside.

_HEy gray,_

_kai and I disCovered tHis when wE were at the peAk of moTher'S hill. i was guessing you probably wanted it back. you look weird without it._

_popuri._

I frowned at the note. I didn't think Popuri had _that_ bad of spelling. Why were there so many random capital letters? An 'h'... an 'e'... Hold on.... Popuri's done it again, folks! I think she's been reading too many Nany Drew books. It was a spy decoding message. I looked at the caps.

HECHEATS.

He... cheats.

...

Kai cheats. He was cheating on Claire! I yelped and jumped up, heading for the door. I've got to stop this wedding!

--

**Claire's POV**

"Now, Claire." Ann grins into the mirror. "Don't go running off this time."

I sighed and tensed a smile. My small tiara shifted, and Elli, Ann, and Karen came running. Once my tiara was fixed, everyone squealed with delight.

"Claire, you are absolutely _beautiful_!" They gushed. "You look so different!"

... Different. Yep.

They had gotten a new dress. This one wasn't as pretty (although I can't blame them. It was all they could find on such short notice) and it was very tight around my waist- just enough so I couldn't breathe properly-. It was extremely frilly - definitely not me- and was covered with lace. The girls had curled my hair, and pinned it back vertically with a long diamond broach. Somehow, Elli had also tucked a white flower onto the other side.

"Claire, you're shaking." Karen muttered, grinning. "Calm down, jeeze. It's only the rest of your life."

It's only the... REST OF MY LIFE?! I felt faint. Ann clutched my arms. Elli pulled at her dress. The girls all wore the same one. A lilac purple colored silk night-gown looking dress. I don't recall choosing the one with the halter top. I had chosen the A-frame. Ugh. _Kai_ made them wear the halter top. That _perv_!

Ann tugged at my dress, which didn't budge. It _couldn't_ budge! She bit her lip and looked at me. "Does your dress fit?"

"Well, that depends. Am I supposed to be able to breathe in this thing?" I gasped.

She shrugged. "... Not really, no."

"Oh, then. It's perfect." I snapped, reaching for a glass of wine someone had set on the sidetable.

I downed it and looked desperately for another.

"Easy, Claire." Elli warned. "There's nothing worse than a drunken bride."

Everyone giggled at the thought of me probably stumbling down the aisle, and suggesting Mary play something more fun on the organ. Maybe something like... _Don't Stop Believin'_.

"_Don't Stop Believin'_." I whispered to myself.

The song Gray had serenaded me with. _Our_ song.

"Yeah, Claire." Karen rolled her eyes, implying I was drunk. "Don't stop believin'. Now get out there! It's almost time!"

I was suddenly dragged out of the Clinic and outside of the Church. I gulped, peaking through the stained-glass window. The whole town was there. Mary, Basil, Anna, Jeff, Sasha, Tim, Carter, Manna, Duke, Doug, Saibara, Popuri, Rick, Lillia, Barley, May, the Mayor, Thomas, Gotz, Won, Zack, Cliff, Stu, Ellen... Everyone! Except Cliff and Tim stood near Kai. Cliff was Kai's best man. Tim; a groomsmen. I remember when Kai asked Gray to be a groomsmen. You should've seen the look on Gray's face. Or the look on Kai's when Gray punched him.

... But Gray wasn't here.

I heard the organ start, and Kai, who was seated right in front of the door, proceeded down the aisle rhythmically. Once he was where Gray stood last night - _last night!_-, everyone turned to the door. I ducked from the window.

"Claire!" They squealed. "It's time! Let's go!"

I straightened myself and took a deep breath. The doors were slowly opening, and I could hear the organ playing.

_Baaa bababa baaa bababa BAA BAA ba ba ba ba ba baaa baba ba ba baaaa!_

The other girls had lined up behind me. I whimpered, trying to hold back tears.

_This is not what I wanted. I don't want to marry Kai. I... I..._

I don't know when I began walking down the aisle. Maybe I was being pulled. Maybe pushed. I heard ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Saibara gripped my arm snugly. When had he appeared? I know I had asked him to walk me down the aisle. He was like a father to me. But... Why was everything a blur right now?

"You look beautiful, Claire." Saibara whispered to me.

I turned my face to him, my mouth hanging open a bit. "... Thank you." I say, a little stunned.

"Claire, you look like you're going to be sick." He added.

I nodded, staring at Kai. I felt my arm being squeezed comfortingly. Kai was smirking. I squinted my eyes, annoyed and a little ticked off. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Popuri, who was looking at me. She was wearing an extremely daring (see-through!) pink dress, which dipped and dived around her _very visible _cleavage. Did I mention it was practically see her boobs? Yeah. Thought so.

Oh my Goddess. Saibara smelt like Gray.

The memory of him being so close made me nauseous. My stomach heaved, and I threw up a bit in my mouth. I coughed and spat and I heard some surprised noises. I clung to Saibara like a lost puppy.

_Now _Kai's eyes were on me. He grinned with delight, and I scowled on the inside. He didn't love me. He probably just wanted my money. He was always asking about it. 'Hope this won't put a dent in your finances', he'd say. That _bastard_!

Saibara hugged me, and sat down. We were at the end of the aisle.

And there he was. Suddenly, I was standing in front of him. _Kai_. He took my hands, and I nearly pulled away.

"Dearly beloved," Carter said loudly, louder than I've ever heard him before. "We are gathered here today to witness-..."

Why wasn't Gray here? Did... Did he _want_ me to get married to Kai? Or... Did he think I loved Kai more then I loved him? No. He couldn't think that! ... Could he?

"... As long as you both shall live?" Carter questioned.

Kai nodded with a smirk. "I do."

Carter turned to me, as did the heads of the audience. "And do you, Claire Parker, take this man to be your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Everyone was staring at me, waiting. Gray's voice ran through my mind.

'_Claire, do you love Kai_?'

I...

"I... " I begin to say out loud. "I..."

Kai looked at me, gesturing me to say 'do'. He seemed annoyed. I stared at him, almost insulted.

"I don't." I said loudly, tossing my flowers that I had been holding onto the floor.

Everyone gasped.

--

**Gray's POV**

I pushed open the doors of the Church and yelled at the top of my lungs.

--

**Claire's POV**

Gray burst through the doors of the Church, right on cue.

"_I OBJECT_!" He yelled.

I beamed. Kai growled.

"_What are _you_ doing here_?!"

"This wedding is a sham!" Gray barked back. "Kai is _cheating on Claire_!"

My mouth dropped, as did everyone's in the audience. Gray marched down the aisle and stood in front of Kai.

"Now tell everyone the truth, Kai. Tell them what you've been up to." He gestured to Popuri, who was smirking.

She reached into her purse, pulling out Kai's trademark purple bandana. "Yeah, Kai. Tell 'em." She tossed it at him.

The bandana hit him square in the chest and fell to the floor. He picked it up, stuttering.

"This isn't mine!"

Everyone groaned.

My stomach was in my throat. "Kai...?" I choked out. "A-are you ch-cheating on m-me?"

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. My heart dropped when he slowly nodded. I soon felt anger rising.

"_Why?_"

Kai scratched at his neck. "I don't know."

Popuri stood. "Maybe you just don't _satisfy_."

Some gasped. My mouth dropped. Why you little-! I pointed my index finger at her, about to yell.

"Now do you see what you've done, Kai?" The pink-haired walked over to Kai coldly before I could confront her. "You've made a complete fool of yourself."

The towns-people nodded in agreement.

"And that's what I love about you." Popuri whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked, but I could see relief wash over his face. They started kissing, and then raced outside of the church, hand in hand. I felt so betrayed. The tears were coming on. Gray appeared infront of me.

"Claire?" His hands were keeping me from falling, yet they were cupping my face. "Are you alright?"

"... I'm better off on my own, anyways." I quoted him, sniffling a little. "I always have been."

He chuckled.

I frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"... I'm laughing-" Gray put his hands on my waist. "-because I hope you're wrong."

I started to speak, but his lips were already on mine. Some gasped, but Ann, Elli, and Karen squealed with delight. Gray kissed me passionately, and I felt myself melt into him. But he broke apart just as I leaned in for more.

"I _love_ you, Claire." He breathed. "Will you marry me?"

I was breathing heavily. "... Yes!"

He let out a quick relieved sigh, and we started kissing again.

"I love you, Gray." I whispered to him. "I always have."

--

**THE END.**

**.... haha, just kidding. We still have an epilogue. Sorry this took me so long to update! I don't know what got into me. XD haha.**

**- emma.**

**P.S.- Don't you just love happy Graire endings? ^^**


End file.
